Tied Up
by 123Ekaterina
Summary: Michelangelo got himself into another sticky situation, but this time his brother Leo is the one responsible. Turtle-cest, One-shot. Mikey/Leo, homo. Heavy sexual scenes. Don't like, don't read. R


"Leo, what are you doing? I don't understand," thought Michelangelo as he woke up with wrists tied up and his orange bandana around his mouth. His muscles felt weak as though he has been training non stop for a whole day. He was sitting against the wall, his legs free, wrists tied, helpless. Leo's blue eyes were watching him intently, his muscular green body standing right in front of him, looking down at him.

"You've been such a cock tease lately, Mikey. Giving me provocative poses whenever we trained. Disturbing my concentration during meditations with that sweet little ass of yours. Swinging those hips whenever you passed me..." The look in his eyes was cold, filled with unknown and unfamiliar to Mikey emotion. He has never seen his big brother like that before.

"Leo... You noticed. I'm so happy. But not like this, Leo. Not like this…" thought Mikey as he realized the seriousness of the situation. He was tied up, helpless, completely in Leonardo's mercy who did not look too merciful at the moment. He was hoping Leo would finally notice his advances, which have become more provocative and bolder when Leonardo did not respond to them in any way. But now it seemed as though Leo was restraining himself all this time. Has he finally snapped?

"It is time to pay back what you owe, Mikey. All those times you made my dick throb with impatience. Leading me on and then acting like nothing happened. Now, I will pleasure you until you beg for me to make you cum, but I won't give you that satisfaction. I will make you feel what I have been feeling for some time now." He cupped Mikey's face bringing it closer to his. "You're all mine, little brother." His silky voice was sending shivers down Michelangelo's skin. He has been wanting this for so long. He has been fantasizing about this moment every time he pleasured himself at night. But Leo was no longer the gentle and kind oni-san he knew so well. This Leo was much darker, much sexier, more hypnotising. What has happened to him?

"I had no idea I was torturing you so, big brother. Please forgive me. I deserve this punishment." His eyes widen as he felt Leo lift him up from the ground and push the side of his face against the wall. A hand collide painfully with his sweet little ass. He moaned into the orange headband around his mouth. Another strike, more painful than the last and his eyes started to water. "I will take this pain for you, oni-san," thought Michelangelo as he bit into his headband. He closed his eyes as he felt his skin become swollen, sensitive and red. But with the pain, there was pleasure. Leo stroke and patted the abused skin softly with the same hand, brushing the butt cheek gently with his palm. Every soft caress sent shivers across Mikey's body. His tail was twitching from excitement. "Oni-san..." Mikey tried to speak but it only came out as a muffled moan.

"You have such a cute face, Mikey-chan. That blush suits you well." Leonardo leaned in to kiss the neck of his little brother. His tongue darted out and licked the sensitive spot between his shoulder and neck. Hearing his oni-chan's instant plea of pleasure sent passionate fire down his belly. "Oh, I don't think I will be able to stop if he continues to make that face and moan like a wanton little kitty," thought Leo as he tasted the sweetness of Michelangeli's skin on his tongue.

"Leo... my darling oni-san. You finally noticed me. You finally see me the way I want you to see me. Please, don't stop," Thought Mikey as he was enjoying every second of attention Leo was giving him. His whole skin was covered in goosebumps, body shaking from the thrill of the pain and delivered pleasure. "Please, take care of me, oni-san. I am yours." He looked up sideways at his beloved brother with big blue puppy dog eyes, hoping that Leo would somehow read his mind and claim him his.

Leo felt his cock twitch as he saw that look. "Mikey, what have you done?! I won't be able to stop myself now!" He spread Mikey's thighs in one swift motion looking at his little pink ring hungrily. "Little brother, I hope you've prepared yourself for this" he said softly in a brother-like way as he spread his buttcheeks and crouched down to lick the sensitive hole. He heard instant muffled cries of pleasure coming from the younger ninja turtle, his green little tail flicking and twitching on Leonardo's nose. He was just too cute. Leo licked the little hole teasingly, circling the ring with the light touch of his tip, then finally pushing his muscle into the tight opening. The words could not describe how kawaii and wanton Mikey looked right now. He pushed his butt into the face of his big brother wanting the pleasure to intensify, wanting more of his oni-san, wanting everything. It made Leonardo's phallus slid from his slit and ache for stimulation. "Shell, Mikey. What are you doing to me?" he thought as he dug deeper into his hole.

Mikey could not take it anymore. He needed his oni-san and he needed him now! "Please, oni-san," he muffled into his gag looking back at his brother pleadingly. He saw Leo pull away and smirk at him as he got up and positioned himself at his abused little anus. He felt Leo remove his orange head band which was now moistened with his saliva and drop it to the floor.

"I want to hear you scream my name when I take you, Mikey," he said into his ear silkily. Mikey felt his brother's head gently push against his muscles. His already moistened hole provided much desired lubricant as his brother thrusted into him.

"Oni….san," let out Mikey as the pain engulfed him fully, making him feel as though he was on fire. "I will endure this for you, my beloved brother. As long as it is only you."

Leo shuddered at the tightness around his member. Holy Shell, he was so tight! His head was twitching as the hot muscles engulfed him completely. He wanted to thrust in deeper and take his brother now, but he also wanted to make Mikey beg for it. He stilled his movements and pulled out almost completely, then thrusted slowly back in, an inch deeper than last time. Mikey 's face was coated in deep red blush. Oh, so kawaii, I just want to ravish him now.

Mikey closed his eyes as he was getting used to his brother's thickness. His opening was throbbing around the thick intruder, but it only served as more stimulation for him. He was finally starting to loosen up as he felt Leo thrust into him deeper than before. He moaned out as the underside of his penis was brushing against the particular sweet spot. His big brother felt so good, he has wanted this for so long, now he can finally be one with his oni-san.

His little brother was making that face again. Leonardo wanted to punish him for being such a cock tease at first, but he could not stay angry with Mikey for too long, especially when he looked like this. When his little brother was making that face, he just wanted to give everything to him and pleasure him till the end of time.

"Mikey," he moaned out as the sweet underside of his penis connected with Mikey's prostate. He increased his pace not being able to hold back anymore. The ninja turtles were both breathing hard as they were about to reach their climax together.

"LEO!" screamed out Michelangelo as he felt himself release onto the wall he was leaning on. Leonardo came soon after, groaning in pleasure as his seed buried itself deep within Mikey's passage. He stilled his movement, catching his breath. Leo kissed his oni-chan sweetly as he slipped out of him and untied his wrists. Mikey was shaken and weak with post-orgasmic symptoms. Leo turned him around and felt his brother lean against him, burying his face into his hard chest shell. Those big cute eyes looked up at him, making his whole world melt.

"Oni-san. I am yours now. Please hold me tight," Leo's heart skipped a beat as he heard his little kawaii oni-chan say those words to him. He wrapped his arms around him, leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"I will never let you go."

The end


End file.
